There are numerous reasons why accessibility to an inner surface of an upper body garment from outside the garment may be advantageous.
In one scenario, additional pockets may be placed on an inside surface of the upper body garment. If the upper body garment is secured with a standard front fastener such as a zipper, such pockets may be accessed without the need for opening the front of the garment (i.e., unzipping the garment). In severe climate conditions, such access may be greatly advantageous to the wearer. If the upper body garment is a “pullover” style garment without an openable front, the access to such pockets on and inside surface of the upper garment is all the more advantageous.
Such access to an inside surface of an upper body garment would also allow access to pockets on an inside garment under the upper body garment. This would allow, for example, a wearer to remover a cell phone or the like from a shirt pocket of an inside garment without opening the front of the upper body garment.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide an upper body garment having one or more pocket-like openings in an external surface of the garment that allow a wearer of the garment access to an inside surface of the garment.